


Poems from a tender heart

by Yurt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Feelings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If you only read one work by me, Love Poems, Oh My God, Please Kill Me, Poetry, Sad and Sweet, Thought Projection, Unrequited Crush, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, let it be this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurt/pseuds/Yurt
Summary: This is a book of poems, and the poems provide an insight into my mind. Don't look too closely at these, just try and enjoy your stay here with my battered brain.
Kudos: 2





	1. I don't know if god is real

I don’t know if god is real.   
I don’t know where he is or where he rests his head, and I couldn’t care less. 

I know about angels though.  
I know that angels laugh like they have nothing to lose,  
And fight like they have everything to gain.  
That angels come home with bruised hands,  
And they refuse to say from what.

Instead they smile,  
And ask for a story. 

I know that angels live in my heart,   
Even if they sometimes don’t come home at night.  
The angels will text you back three days later,  
And say they were sleeping.  
Or say nothing at all.

Angels show up ten minutes late,  
Holding two coffees to say sorry.  
They drive a piece of junk,  
And say they would sell it in a heartbeat,  
But they could never part with it.

I don’t know if god is real.  
But something must be,   
For an angel like you,  
To love a girl like me.


	2. If you were god

If you were god  
Id pray every day.  
I would never miss a day of church,  
And when the collection tin came around,  
I would put a piece of my heart in it.

If you were god  
I would kneel at the altar  
And speak words of worship,  
Letting them out of my mouth like a waterfall.

What would you do?  
If you were god?

I think i can guess

Maybe you would make a huge palace in the sky,  
And answer every pray you were able.  
Maybe you would look down,  
And smite everyone who ever raised a finger to hurt you.

If I were god?  
I know what I would do.

I would make you love me,   
Because only an act of god could do that.

I would make it so you were never scared again.  
I would get rid of everything that makes you afraid,  
And when it's done,  
Could you tell me,  
That if you were god,   
You would so the same for me?


	3. I like to think

When I am alone,  
With nothing but the silence and the dark,  
No one but my thoughts to keep me company,  
I think.

Nothing really important.  
Nothing life changing, but  
Important thoughts nonetheless.

I think about the way you're hair looked in the light.  
And how you're smile filled me with joy.  
I think about how smart you are.  
Things you know that you tell every once in a while.

I think about once upon a times.  
Once upon a time there was a prince.  
He was tall and strong.  
(and extremely silly).  
He would tell dumb jokes to the peasant girl.  
And the girl would laugh like she had never heard anything funnier.

I think about other things too!  
Not just you.  
You're just what’s most prominent.

I also think about the stars.  
How so many years ago.  
Other people looked up there too.

Did they think wow,  
Or did they barely spare a glance?

You are a star.  
And I don’t think I can stop looking.


	4. Falling away

I'm falling away.  
I'm breaking apart.  
I'm struggling so hard to stay together, even while there clawing me   
Turning me to their art

My skin is shredded  
The red is spreading  
Life is leaking out

My ribs are exposed  
So everyone now knows  
That my body’s tearing apart

The lungs take their toll  
My heart takes a poll  
They decide their better off without

I’m ready for my last breath  
But he won’t abide  
To give me the sweet embrace of death


	5. Please don't let me love you

I don’t love easy.  
Far from it actually.  
But you?  
You make me believe in fairytales.

I love you so much that sometimes,  
Sometimes it hurts.  
Because I know you don’t feel the same.

I know that you like me,  
But not how I wish you did.

I wish love was easy.  
I wish I knew how to make sense of my emotions.  
I wish a lot of things.

But mainly?

I just wish that you liked me.  
I wish that life was easy,  
Like the fairytales you make me believe.

I want my Knight in shining armor,  
He’ll come and slay the dragons,  
And we’d fall in love.

I wish you could be my prince.

But im not a princess.  
And life?  
Is not a fairytale.  
There are no happy endings.


	6. Drives

I like to go on drives.   
There not very long, and usually very cold.  
But I like them.

I like it best when it’s dark.

I like them because no matter how cold the wind is on my face,   
My heart still feels warm,  
And my body feels restless, and peaceful all at once.

The only thing illuminating the road are lampposts,  
And there a dim orange casting everything in a warm glow.  
The city looks as if its being caressed with love

(Which is strange for a place so filled with hate)

I can feel that glow seep into my skin  
I don’t need to speak to express myself,  
The wind already hears me, and it carries my troubles away on strong breezes.

My body feels lighter than air,  
And the car around me has disappeared.   
My soul has left my body, and sometimes,

Sometimes,

I wish it could stay gone.   
Could stay away from my body,  
Forever playing a game no one else sees.


	7. Apartments

Life doesn’t excite me anymore.

It’s strange because,  
I used to live, just to see others live.  
I used to live just to wake up.

But now?

I don’t know what I live for.

I wake up, and I regret it.  
All I want to do is go back to sleep.

I used to be so full of ambitions.  
Now I can’t even remind myself what I'm pushing forward for.

What is my goal?

I don’t like living.   
Life is beautiful, but living hurts.

I’m an empty husk of myself.  
I can barely bring the tiny spark of life in myself up  
Long enough that I can pretend life for my friends.

I am an entire apartment building,   
With not a single light left inside,  
Except for one at the very top.

It’s a tiny light.  
It flickers in the wind, and the lost inhabitant inside huddles near.

The water in the building is gone.  
So is the electricity.

The inhabitant is starving, but still trying.  
It’s a hopeless fool,  
Living when there’s nothing keeping it alive.

It could go anywhere it wants.  
But it stays.  
It tends to the light, even when the winds beat wildly at it.

The worst part is even It knows.  
It can’t keep the light on forever.   
It’s killing itself to keep It alive.

That’s so weird right?

All my lights are off.  
I am slowly slipping away from the apartment, away from my mind.  
But I'm still struggling to hold on to it at the same time.

Really, tell me

What am I doing?


	8. Sad Vibes Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made out of a combination of youtube comments, and me wanting to express the love I can't give to myself. Instead of me, i'm giving it to you. :)

3:01 am. Why do I always end up right back in these situations?  
Why do I always do this to myself?  
Anyone else feeling like they’re just drifting through life?  
Like no matter what they do it’s never enough?  
Nothing feels real, Nothing really matters.

4:26 am. He burned the pictures, drawing, and everything he said he wouldn’t.  
The spark is dead and I may as well be too.  
I’ve been cursed with the inability to be loved.  
It doesn’t matter anyway.  
Everyone we love will soon be dead and forgotten.  
Whats the point?

5:10 am, I’m starting to realize how fucked up I am, and how beautiful life is.

11:11 p.m You beg for death, but nobody answered.  
I wish that someday you’ll fall in love with the idea of being alive.  
Even though I don’t know you, you matter the world to me.

You are the world. 

I hope we can all fall in love with the world.  
(I hope the world can love me.)

12:00 p.m. Everything is calm and peaceful and so I drive on.  
This feels blue. Like city lights. Like night skies.It feels like when you’re finally happy after being sad for so long, but it also feels like true loneliness.  
But hey… we still lived didn’t we? (I’m so fucken proud of you).


	9. FLOWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the worst one. I found it in my drafts and i'm not sure what I meant, but im assuming its about my crush

Have you ever stopped just to look at flowers?

I mean really look at them.

There everywhere.

I’ve always admired how pretty they were, but now?

They’ve never looked prettier than when they grew from my skin.

They grow in my lungs, 

Every breath I take is full of petals.

They look so pretty.

You look so pretty.

Your like the flowers.

For all that you look pretty,

I know I can’t touch.

You have thorns,

And I bear them,

But my fingers are stained with my own blood.

I don’t care you know.

You are an enigma,

And the flowers in my lungs are killing me

But a life without you?

That would destroy me.

I know my friends think that I should give up,

But I can’t.

Everytime I get close, I see you,

And everytime i prick my fingers on your thorns.

And no one said loving you would be easy,

But god I wish it didn’t hurt so much.

There are flower petals stained with my blood,

And they look so pretty when I spit them up with my love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who hurt me enough to make me this edgy, god


	10. Seven Deadly Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an assignment for my creative writing class, and they're not my best works but I like them nonetheless

SLOTH:  
Title: 'I am tired today, I will be the monster tomorrow.'  
  
I am the monster in you closet,  
except I don't want to be monstrous.  
  
I want to lay down, and rest.  
  
For I am far too tired today,  
I was far too tired yesterday too.   
I will be far too tired tomorrow.  
  
Being a monster is very, very tiring.  
  
ENVY:  
Title: 'You were born gold, and I was green.'  
  
I was born in this life green  
and I have never changed at all.  
  
I shall stay here, green with envy  
While you are out there, being you.  
  
You, one who attracts attention, and love.  
And me who attracts nothing but darkness.  
  
I was born green in this life.  
  
GREED:  
Title: 'I am a thief in the night, and i will steal your meaning' OR 'Greed isn't always about money'  
  
I like taking things from other people.  
  
Things like the love one gives another,  
Or the power a strong man holds.  
  
Leaving them weak, and me with power.  
  
For you see, I am very greedy.  
People think that means money and riches.  
  
But I am greedy for a meaning.  
  
PRIDE:  
Title: 'My name is Atlas and I hold your sky'  
  
I am a god roaming among mortals.  
A king- my crown dripping with jewels.  
  
I tilt my head to the sky-  
And I roar, Oh how I roar  
Loud enough to shake worlds and stars.  
  
The world is on my shoulders, mine!  
  
I am the king of the clouds...   
  
LUST: (Lust, while usually used as sexual desire, means a strong desire for something, like love)  
Title: 'You are the stars in my sky' OR 'I can't see without you'  
  
I have never seen something like you,  
Sweeter than any candy I have had.  
  
Brighter than the stars in the sky,  
But you shine like the moon, love.  
  
Your love is my drug, my addiction.  
My lust for you can't be sated.  
  
You are unlike anyone I've ever met.  
  
WRATH: (inspired by 'I'll be good'- Jaymes Young)  
Title: 'I try to be good, but I never can'  
  
When I woke up last night I-  
I swear I saw the devil there,  
standing in the corner, smiling at me.  
  
I see him at other places too!  
  
Like in the blood i spit out,  
Or the busted knuckles I always sport.  
  
I want to be soft. I'm not.  
  
GLUTTONY:  
Title: 'I am a wolf, and i'll eat you alive' OR 'little red should have ran when she had the chance'  
  
People always say to restrain myself, but  
How can I when, you're so sweet?  
  
When I sleep at night, I dream.  
Mostly of you. Actually, always of you.  
  
You are a treat, and I am-  
I am a glutton. There's never enough.  
  
You are not enough to sate me


End file.
